Una historia, una habitación
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una pequeña historia creada en la noche...


Este fic se me ocurrió una noche mientras intentaba dormir, cuando tuve prácticamente el final de la idea rondando por mi cabeza pensé ¿por qué no hacerla en un fic?, ya que prácticamente se me hizo... buena, por lo que después de darle el trato conveniente, esa idea extraña esta ahora escrita en estos momentos y publicada para que ustedes la puedan leer y decirme que les parece.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Ban Dai, por lo que hago esto sin fines de lucro

**UNA HISTORIA, UNA HABITACIÓN.**

Lo que a continuación se narra aquí, sucedió un día de tantos en la mansión Kido, cuando algunos de los santos dorados se encontraban ahí, junto a los jóvenes santos de bronce, pongo jóvenes santos de bronce, por que estos son más chicos que los de oro sin querer decir que estos no lo son.

—Apúrate Kanon —dijo con voz baja y presurosa un joven de cabellos suaves y verdes al joven de cabello azul al cual tenía agarrado de la mano—, ya sabes como es mi hermano, ahí que hacer esto antes de que él se de cuenta.

—¿Estas seguro de esto, Shun? —Cuestionó Kanon al momento de entrar a la habitación, a lo que el tierno niño de cabello verde mueve la cabeza en forma positiva con una sonrisa—, por lo menos dime ¿ya lo habías hecho antes? O por lo menos, ¿algo parecido antes?

Al oír la pregunta se detiene, se ruboriza un poco, mueve la cabeza en forma negativa y susurra un tímido _no, sería la primera vez_, al oír la tímida respuesta del chico con el que se encontraba se puso algo tenso.

—Aquí —dice Shun, señalando algo sobre la cama.

Después de un rato, Kanon se percata de que la posición el la que se encuentran es algo incomoda, en especial para Shun, el cual estaba todo rojo y se encontraba sudando, por lo que dejo de hacer lo que en esos momentos lo estaba ocupando, para poder dejar sus manos libres y le preguntó suavemente, a la altura de el oído de él, como se encontraba en esos momentos, ya que lo veía _algo_ agitado.

Shun le dijo que se encontraba bien, pero a cada minúsculo movimiento suyo, la cama sobre la que se encontraban "crujía", por decirle de algún modo, ya que ambos chicos no dejaban de moverse sobre ella.

—Shun... ¿y si viene tu hermano? —Hizo la pregunta con una voz entrecortada Kanon—, piensa que estamos en su habitación y…

—Tú no te preocupes de eso en estos momentos, primero acabemos y después nos preocupamos por mi hermano —dijo Shun con una leve sonrisa, ya que por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos no le permitió sonreír un poco más, pero aun así su sonrisa era tierna.

Pero como se encontraban haciendo el suficiente ruido, Seiya, quien había subido en dirección a los cuartos por algo que su querida Saori le había pedido, se percató de que algo pasando en la habitación de Ikki. Y como parecía que "eso" le estaba quemando la lengua, por lo que se le olvido el encargo de Saori y se fue corriendo hacía donde estaban el resto y les dijo _lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Ikki_.

Lógicamente, más de uno no podía creer lo que acababan de oír de la boca del insigne caballero de Pegaso, "patea-traseros-de-todos-los-que-no-son-sus-amigos", ya que no se imaginaban por nada del mundo algo así... pero como dijo Santo Thomas: _hasta no ver, no creer_, por lo que de inmediato fueron para la habitación de Ikki. Mientras más se acercaba a dicho lugar, más fácil les era percibir unos "ruiditos" provenientes de este, por lo que el primero en abrir la puerta de la habitación fue Ikki... y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

Kanon y Shun estaban de pie sobre la cama intentando arreglar una parte de la instalación eléctrica del cuarto de Ikki. Ya que la tacaña de Saori no había querido pagar el electricista, y como no tenían para pagarlo los niños de bronces y Shun quería arreglarlo para que su hermano no estuviera haciendo corajes en la madrugada cuando chocara con algo por falta de luz, le tuvo que ayuda a Kanon.

Ya que de los dorados presentes era el que más sabía de electricidad (y obviamente Shun no sabía nada de ese tema). Estaban en esos momentos viendo de donde sale la conexión del foco, la cual estaba sobre la cama de Ikki. Se estaban tardando más de la cuenta por que el que solía hacerle de electricista en el santuario era Mu y en esos momentos se encontraba en Jamir con Kiki.

—Ikki... este... te intentaba dar una sorpresa para cuando subieras y vieras que ya estaba bien la instalación de tu cuarto —dijo Shun con una tierna sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro de los demás se quedó extrañado, de hecho tanto él como Kanon se pusieron así—, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?, ¿dije algo malo chicos?... ¿eh? ¿Chicos?

Es que en esos momentos estaban viendo feo los demás al burrito por la _cruzada_ que se dio.

Por cierto... ¿ustedes que pensaron?


End file.
